The Messengers
The Messengers is an American television series that aired during the 2014-2015 season on The CW. The series was officially picked up on May 8, 2014 and premiered on April 17, 2015.TVLine: The CW New Series For Fall 2014 – 'The Flash' and 'iZombie' The series was cancelled on May 8, 2015 due to low ratings but all episodes are currently being aired.SpoilerTV: The Messengers - Cancelled by CW Summary "And the fifth angel sounded, and I saw a star fall from heaven unto the earth and to him was given the key of the bottomless pit." In the white-hot sun of the New Mexico desert, scientist Vera Buckley watches in fascination as a mysterious object plummets to Earth and explodes in a blinding flash, sending out a shock wave that briefly stops Vera’s heart and panics her techie coworker, Alan Harris. Vera is not the only one affected by the blast; she is instantly and mysteriously connected to four other strangers, who also collapse only to miraculously come back to life: Erin Calder, a young mother desperate to protect her 7-year-old daughter from an abusive ex-husband; Peter Moore, a troubled high school student who finally lashes out to end the constant bullying he can no longer endure; Raul Garcia, a federal agent looking to escape his undercover assignment in a violent Mexican drug cartel; and Joshua Silburn, Jr., a charismatic second-generation televangelist following in his father’s footsteps – all awaken after the pulse with extraordinary gifts they can barely believe, from inexplicable strength to the ability to heal others. Most mysterious of all is the figure known only as "The Man," who offers Vera the one thing she wants most in life – to be reunited with her kidnapped son – if she will help him with one morally complicated task. That task puts Vera on a collision course with nurse Rose Arvale who, after a seemingly random act of violence left her in a coma for seven years, suddenly begins to stir. As Joshua, Jr. prophesied, the wheels of Revelation have begun to turn, and these five newly christened Angels of the Apocalypse may be the only hope for preventing the impending Rapture, or causing it. The series stars Shantel VanSanten (Gang Related, One Tree Hill), Jon Fletcher (City of Dreams), Sofia Black-D'Elia (Betrayal, Gossip Girl), JD Pardo (Revolution), Joel Courtney (Super 8), Anna Diop (Everybody Hates Chris), Craig Frank (Mixology) and Diogo Morgado (Son of God, Sol de Inverno). Episodes # "Awakening" (pilot) # "Strange Magic" # "Path to Paradise" # "Drums of War" # "Eye in the Sky" # "Metamorphosis" # "Deus Ex Machina" # "A House Divided" # "Death Becomes Her" # "Why We Fight" # "Harvest" # "Spark of Hope" # "Houston, We Have a Problem" (finale) Cast & Characters Main Characters * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley (13/13) * Diogo Morgado as "The Man" (13/13) * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia (13/13) * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore (13/13) * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn, Jr. (13/13) * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder (13/13) * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale (11/13) * Craig Frank as Alan Harris (9/13) Recurring/Minor Characters * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder (11 episodes) * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia (10 episodes) * Jessika Van as Koa Lin (9 episodes) ** Glory Curda as the young Koa Lin (1 episode) * Katy Rowe as Charlotte Silburn (3 episodes) * Sam Littlefield as Leland Schiller (9 episodes) * Robb Moon as the (8 episodes) * Riley Smith as Mark Plowman (7 episodes) * Jennifer Griffin as Eliza Shepard (7 episodes) * Victor Slezak as Joshua Silburn, Snr. (6 episodes) * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards (6 episodes) * Zeb Sanders as Michael Buckley (5 episodes) * Navid Negahban as the Prime Minister of Afghanistan (4 episodes) * Jason Dohring as Jeff Fairburn (3 episodes) * Elizabeth Bogush as Kay Fairburn (3 episodes) * Jamie Bamber as Vincent Plowman (3 episodes) * Winston Duke as Zahir Zakaria (3 episodes) * Lexi Atkins as Alice (2 episodes) * Lane Garrison as Ronnie (2 episodes) * Justin Bruening as Leo Travers (2 episodes) * Miguel Martinez as El Jefe (1 episode) * Bruce McIntosh as Dr. Lazarus (1 episode) * Lorri Layle Oliver as Helen Nazari (1 episode) * J.B. Tuttle as Dave Cooper (1 episode) * Fawnda McMahan as Melissa Cooper (1 episode) * Hannah Marshall as Hope Silburn (1 episode) * Jodi Lynn Thomas as Anne Moore (1 episode) Gallery Images Themessengerscw.png Poster_003.png Poster_001.jpg Poster_004.jpg Poster_005.jpg Poster_006.jpg Poster_007.jpg Poster_008.jpg Poster_009.png Videos The Messengers - Trailer The Messengers - Angels Trailer The Messengers - Faith Trailer The Messengers - Evil Found Us Trailer The 2014 CW First Look Notes & Trivia The pilot episode is titled Awakening. Pilot Screener Season 1 was filmed in New Mexico, with production taking place from August to December 2014 in Albuquerque. New Mexico Film Office The surnames of the main characters changed several times during production with the official names announced in October 2014. Cast member Jon Fletcher runs an instagram account where he posts photos from the set and behind the scenes of The Messengers: actors_preparing The CW announced 24 February 2015 that The Messengers air date was pushed back one week to 17 April 2015. Bizjournals References Category:The Messengers